Returning Home
by TheDivaSMH
Summary: Shawn Micheals Return To The WWE Brings An Unexpected Relationship (Set Back in June 2002)


Disclaimer: Nope I'm not Vince McMahon, so I don't own anything so don't sue.   
  
A/N: Yeah Yeah I know Shawn is married, and Stephanie is gonna marry Hunter. But this Fiction so I'm using my creative license and making Shawn divorced and following the onscreen storyline.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RETURNING HOME - CHAPTER 1  
  
28th May 2002  
  
Shawn Michaels looked around the foyer of Titan Towers as he enters the headquarters of the WWE. He wasn't surprised to see that nothing much had changed since his last visit here. As Shawn walked towards the elevators he nodded at the security guard, Sammy, a man who had been working there for a long than Shawn cared to remember.  
  
Once in the elevator Shawn pressed the button to go to the floor that Vince McMahon's office was on, which just happened to be the top floor. It was only a couple of weeks ago Shawn had on a impulse put in a call to good old JR expressing his wish to return to the WWE. JR got Vince to call Shawn and they sent this date to meet and sign him up a new contract. Shawn reflected that it would feel good to be on the road again, this was just what he needed after to divorce from Rebecca. The divorce had been finalized about a month ago, and Rebecca had taken full custody of Cameron. So not being one to stay idle for too long Shawn had thrown himself into his work at his wrestling school, and found that his back was felling pretty damn good.   
  
He knew that things had changed since his day in the WWF now WWE, but he had never stopped watching and had seen the return of his two buddies Scott Hall and Kevin Nash, and seen Hall get himself fired. He also got to watch Hunter's marriage to Stephanie fall apart, and despite what the fans made clear, it was not just Steph's fault, Hunter had to take some of the blame too, he did after totally ignore her. It had pained him to see his friend's marriage fall apart as well.  
  
Shawn was brought out of his thoughts by the elevator stopping, he looked up thinking that he had reached his destination, but instead saw Stephanie McMahon step into the elevator. Stephanie stopped at just looked at Shawn for a moment a bit surprised to see The HeartBreak Kid. She pushed the close button on the elevator after seeing that she was going to the same floor as him, which lead her to the conclusion that he was going to see her father.  
  
"Hi Shawn," Stephanie said somewhat timidly not sure if Shawn held the same option of her that Hunter did. Shawn smiled at the youngest McMahon.  
  
"Hey Stephanie."  
  
The pair were both silence for a moment before they both said at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry about your marriage."  
  
This seemed to break the air between them as they laughed; Stephanie feeling oddly relived that Shawn didn't hate her. Shawn on the other hand glad to see the return of the side of Stephanie that was around before she married Hunter.  
  
"I guess we both had a bad year in the department" Shawn offered up once their laugher faded. Stephanie softly nodded her head, as Shawn noticed the changes that had happened in her since Hunter forced her off WWE TV. She was wearing less make up, dressed in a very nice suit, with her hair straight and slightly pulled back, along with the a string of pearls around her neck. Her normal smirk had been replaced by a genuine smile.  
  
"Yes, well, In the end in my case at least it's all for a best." Stephanie's words confirmed Shawn's thoughts in the past months Stephanie had grown in a totally different person.  
  
"I think being divorced agrees with you Stephanie, you look great" Shawn through Stephanie one of his trademark HBK smiles, causing Stephanie to give a short laugh.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself Shawn," replied Stephanie, allowing her eyes to sweep over the form of the Showstoppa; Shawn had definitely been keeping himself in shape.  
  
"I feel pretty good too." Stephanie raised an eyebrow  
  
"Thinking of a come back?" She asked, a little worried for his health after all he had been out of the ring for about 5 years now.  
  
"To the show at least, not to the ring yet." Shawn good have swore the he say a flash of concern flash in Stephanie's eyes when she had asked that question, but just dismissed it as his imagination. Stephanie was about to reply when the elevator stopped and let them off at their destination. Shawn turned to Stephanie and smiled.  
  
"Well, it's time for me to go meet the man."  
  
"Don't let him bite your head, Flair has been getting on his nerves."  
  
"I noticed." Shawn and Stephanie stood there for a couple of moments in silence before Stephanie spoke again.  
  
"Well I better get back to work, I have a department around. I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"I guess you will." Stephanie gave Shawn a little wave before turning and heading off down the hall. Shawn watched her go for a moment till his attention was called away by Vince's secretary, telling him that Mr. McMahon was ready to see him.  
  
An hour and 1/2 later Shawn stepped out of Vince's office a happy man. He was now signed to the WWE, and had chose to go to Raw, much to Vince's objection who wanted him on Smackdown. Shawn made a mental note to himself to give Kev a call when he got back to his hotel. Shawn pressed the button to call the elevator, but as he was waiting for the elevator to arrive Shawn changed his mine and walked back over to Vince's Secretary.  
  
"Excuse me, could you point my in the direction of Stephanie McMahon's office."  
  
The secretary looked up at Shawn for a moment as if deciding if she should tell him where Stephanie's office was, after a moment she replied.  
  
"It's down that hall, to the right and at the end of the hall. You'll know it, it has a gold name plate of it with her name." Shawn nodded his thanks and took off down to hall that the secretary had point to. Like Vince's office Stephanie's was hard miss, Shawn stopped out of the door and read the name plate which told him the Stephanie was heading up the Promotional Division of the WWE. Shawn then knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Shawn pushed the door open to see Stephanie working at her computer. She looked up at Shawn and smiled.  
  
"Hey Stephanie I was wondering you wanted to go out and get a drink, maybe a meal and catch up somemore." Shawn watched her closely for her reaction. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before tapping at her computer, then standing up.  
  
"Sure, Shawn that's sounds a good idea. I haven't seen out side these walls and my home for a while."  
  
Stephanie grabbed her bag and walked around to Shawn.  
  
"Well then let The HeartBreak Kid show you a good time." Shawn said with a smile offering his arm. Stephanie smiled back, linking around with Shawn as they walked out of her office. 


End file.
